


An Old Friend

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cussing, Deadpool being Deadpool, Friendship, Gen, K10verse, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: It is about F***ing time Koverstreet uploaded this, he has been sitting on this for months, in case you don't know I'm Deadpool, Merc with a mouth, ninja spider-man yadiyadda. Anyway enjoy the story and see Deadpool 2 which is in theaters this friday, go fucking see it, SEE IT.





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Okay more stuff, Kaden has asked me to address something, it's on the topic of self-insert fics, I know it's not everyone's bread and butter, but neither is the superfamily, shots fired on that, but anyway the work is a self-insert fic, just enjoy the ride, now Kaden finish uploading this.

**An Old Friend**

I was in the common room of the soon to be Avengers tower when my phone rang. I looked at the caller Id and I could not believe who it was, I answered and said “Wade, Wade Wilson is this really you?” I asked

“Hey what is up, my favorite green jacket wearing SHIELD Agent, sorry to call out of the blue but I need your help, meet me at my place, I’ll text you the address” Wade said

I drove to the apartment, and yeah, it’s a place Wade would live in. I walked in the house and said “Wade, where are you?”

“In here” he said from a short distance, and I walked to the direction his voice was coming from.

When I saw his face, I said, “OH MY GOD, oh god Wade, what the fuck happened to you” I said as I looked away for a second, “seriously you look like a testicle with teeth”

“That’s the exact same thing I said” Wade said, “It’s a long story, but right now we have to go save my girl, a guy by the name of Francis has taken her to a scrapyard, I need you to scope it out.”

“Yeah, I can do that, just keep the mask on” I replied as I walked out, “nice outfit by the way”

I said hi to Blind Al and Weasel on the way out, they were already fucked up on cocaine and didn’t even know I was there.

I got to the scrap yard and began to scout it out. I was hidden pretty well.

**Meanwhile…**

“Sputnik, let’s fucking go” Deadpool yelled, “Come on you tampon chewing glistening communist fuck.” Negasonic Teenage Warhead looked at Deadpool, fighting the urge not to laugh.

“Okay Wade, I’m getting suit on” Colossus said as he got his suit on, Kitty Pryde was there.

“Be careful out there.” Kitty said

“I will” Colossus replied as he gave Kitty a kiss

“You can watch the Matthew McConaughey Lincoln commercials later, you, big silver sex toy.” Deadpool said as he walked away.

“Nice touch on adding stuff from the gag reel Koverstreet” Deadpool said as he got into the Taxi with Dopinder.

“Who are you talking too, Mr. Pool?” Dopinder asked

“Just the author of this story whose self-insert character we should be transitioning too, now”

**Back at the Scrap Yard…**

I saw Francis and Angel Dust with Vanessa, I’ve actually hung out with Wade and Vanessa, we’ve shared drinks at Sister Margaret’s whenever I was in New York after Wade left SHIELD. I first met him on a mission in Jacksonville, Florida, that mission was so top secret I can’t even give you the details dear reader. And I bet you’re asking yourself I thought only Deadpool could break the fourth wall, but I’m the writer of this story so I can do whatever I want.

“Hey writer me, focus up” said K10

**“Right sorry”**

Okay so I heard a car coming and I jumped down to meet Deadpool, and surprisingly Colossus, along with his trainee Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

“Kaden, you know Wade,” Colossus said as he picked me up in a big bear hug.

He put me back down and I said, “Yeah, he used to be a SHIELD Agent before he decided to be a mercenary.”

“Ahh, You’re too kind Kaden.” Wade said, “So anyway, where’s Francis?”

“He’s on top of that carrier.” I replied

“Alright, it’s time make the chimmy fucking changas, cue the music” Deadpool said as like in the movie we walked slowly while Run DMC played in the background.

“Hey, where’s your ammo bag?” Negasonic pointed out and the four of us stopped dead in our tracks.

“Oh, Shit” said Deadpool as he got out his phone as dialed Dopinder. When he didn’t pick up Deadpool put his phone away and said “Okay, we’re going to do this the old-fashioned way, two swords and maximum effort, cue the music.”

Then we saw a number of Francis’ henchmen point their guns at us and we stopped. “WADE WILSON” Francis yelled from the top of the carrier, “WHAT’S MY NAME”

“Oh, I’m going to fucking spell it out for you.” Deadpool said

Then Francis’ right hand Angeldust jumped down and landed super hero style. “Whoo, Super Hero Landing, I hear that’s very tough on your knees.”

As Angeldust approached us Deadpool said, “I’m sorry I’m saving myself for Francis, that’s why I brought him,” he said pointing to Colossus.

“I prefer to avoid a fight” Colossus said as he took out a pair of hand cuffs, “Now come Quietly an—” then Angeldust punched him sending him flying, we ducked.

“I mean that’s why I brought her” Deadpool said pointing at NTW who was on her phone, “Oh, don’t worry finish your tweet, hashtag it” and she threw her phone away and charged at Angeldust, using her powers of self-detonation to send Angeldust flying into a shipping container. “Oh, I pity the guy that pressures her into prom sex.” Deadpool commented.

I got the Ultimatrix ready, so I could transform when the thugs started shooting at us, the three of us got behind cover. Colossus walked towards Angeldust as she recovered, “Would you finish fucking her the fuck up” Deadpool said

“Language please,”

“Suck a cock”

Then Deadpool tried to talk his way out of this whole thing but then he just flipped out of his cover and unsheathed his katanas and started slicing and dicing. Not wanting to be out done by the merc with a mouth, I transformed into Cannonbolt and used the ball form to roll through the bad guys, smushing them into bloody pancakes, part of me feels bad, but these mother fuckers round up people to be super slaves instead of super heroes like they were promised, so my sympathy meter is totally out when it came to these guys.

Then Wade and I stopped fighting when we came upon someone, “Bob” we both said as I changed back to my human form.

“Kaden, Wade” Bob said as he took off his mask.

“Dude, it’s been forever, we haven’t seen you since uhh.” Wade said

“Jacksonville” Bob said

“That’s right it was Jacksonville,” I said agreeing with Bob.

Then Wade headbutted him, knocking him out, and as he dragged him away he said “so, how are Grace and the kids, is she still making that spinach casserole, soooo good.” I just stared for a few seconds as Wade dragged Bob’s unconscious body away. “Kaden” Wade said snapping me out of my thoughts “I could use some help here.”

“on it” I replied as we arranged the bodies to spell Francis.

Then more thugs shot at us, NTW found a way for Deadpool to get up to the carrier while I transformed back into Cannonbolt, one of the powers the form has is grow spikes while in ball form and I used that to my advantage to climb up the side of the carrier. I revved myself up and shot straight up, once I reached the top and was in the air I changed back into my human form. I saw Deadpool fighting Francis who was wielding axes. I saw my chance and made a run for the chamber Vanessa was trapped in.

“Hey, Vanessa” I said as I helped her out of the chamber.

“Hey, Kaden” she replied. Then the carrier started tipping over.

“Kaden, get her out of here.” Deadpool yelled, and I nodded. I picked Vanessa up bridal style.

“Hold on,” I said, and I ran and jumped off the side of the carrier. I changed my skin into diamond and landed safely. I got Vanessa as far away as possible, while Colossus did the same with NTW and Angeldust.

Once it was over Deadpool said, “Wow that was awesome, who says self-insert characters can’t kick ass.” I couldn’t help but smile, then Ajax tackled Deadpool.

Vanessa and I maneuvered through the wreckage to find Deadpool pointing a gun at Francis’ head. Colossus was talking about how important it was to spare an enemy, then Wade just shot the guy, causing Colossus to throw up and say “Why?”

“You were droning on,” Deadpool and I said in unison. After that Vanessa and Wade made up as Colossus, NTW, and I walked away. I went back to the tower, and found a letter waiting for me, it was from Wade and it said

**Post this Story Now…**

**Author's Note:**

> Well how was that, was that awesome or what, Deadpool again here to say thank you to the fans and whoever leaked that test footage that got the first movie the greenlight, I'm not naming names 'cough' Ryan Reynolds 'cough', sorry excuse me, so anyway feel free to check out some of Koverstreet's other works, he has a little something for everybody, Trimberly, SkyeWard, FitzSimmons, and a lot of other good stuff, once again see Deadpool 2 in theaters this friday, peace out everyone.


End file.
